DeSpencer Norman Ancestry
The DeSpencer line are Norman Knights that originate from Dutton, France. There seems to be great error in the records of the parentage of Hugh, Despenstor Regis. The dates, names and places change dramatically. The surname ends with Margery who was the only daughter of Philip IV, and she married Roger Wentworth, Esq. Royal English Lineage #1 # Hugh, Despensator Regis (?-1105) - was born at of Ryhale, Rutland, England. He died after 1105 # Aymer, Dispensator Regis (?-1193) - was born at of Dallington, Northamptonshire, England. He married Maud (Amabil) Cheney, daughter of Walter de Chesnei (Keineto) and Eve de Broc, on 15 July 1136. He died after 1193. # Thomas Despencer (1170-1218) - married Rohaise. He was born circa 1170 at of Ryhale, Rutland, England. He died before 1218. # Sir Hugh le Despenser (1200-1238) - High Sheriff of Berkshire - was born at Hugglescote, Freeby, & Arnesby, Leicestershire, England. He died between 23 February 1238 and 30 May 1238 at Sibsey & Aukborough, Lincolnshire, Ryhall & Belmesthorp, Rutlandshire, England. # Sir Hugh le Despenser, 1st Lord Despenser, (1223-1265) Justiciar of England ' - was born circa 1223 at Laughbors, Leicestershire, Parlington, Yorkshire, England. He married Aliva (Aline) Basset, daughter of Sir Philip Basset, Justiciar of England. An important ally of Simon de Montfort during the reign of Henry III. # 'Sir Hugh le Despenser (1261-1326) - Earl of Winchester, Constable of Devizes, Marlborough, Odiham, St. Briavel's, & Striguil Castles - was born on 1 March 1261 at Leicesters., Parlington, Yorks., Ryhall, Rutlands. He married Isabel de Beauchamp, daughter of William de Beauchamp, 9th Earl Warwick. Tried without being allowed to speak in his own defense, condemned to death as a traitor, & hanged in the common gallows; and after 4 days, his body was given to the dogs. His head was sent to Winchester. # Philip le Despencer (c1290-1313) - He married Margaret de Goushill, daughter of Sir Ralph de Gousille, Lord Camoys Manor and Hawise FitzWarin, circa 1311; They had 1 son, Sir Philip. He died on 24 September 1313 at of Parlington, Yorkshire, England. # Philip II, Lord le Despencer (1313-1349) - Born on 6 April 1313 at Lincolnshire, England. A contract for the marriage with Joan Cobham was signed in June 1339; They had 3 sons (Sir Philip; Hugh; & Roger (a cleric)) and 1 daughter (Hawise, wife of Sir Andrew Luttrell). Sir Philip Despenser, Lord Despenser died on 22 August 1349 at of Camoys Manor, Toppesfield, Essex, England, at age 36. # Philip III, Lord le Despencer (1342-1401) - md Margaret Cobham, christened on 18 October 1342 at Gedney, Lincolnshire, England. He was born on 18 October 1342 at Gedney, Lincolnshire, England.2 He married Elizabeth circa 1364; They had 3 sons (Sir Philip; John; & Robert) & 2 daughters (Alice, wife of Sir John de Sutton (Dudley); Joan, wife of Sir James de Roos). # Philip IV, Lord le Despencer (1365-1424) - born circa 1365 at of Goxhill, Lincolnshire, England; Age 36 in 1401. He married Elizabeth Tibetot. # Margery le Despencer (1398-1478) - Born circa 1398 at of Goxhill, Lincolnshire, England; Age 26 in 1424. She and Sir John Roos, 7th Lord Roos, Captain of Chateau Gaillard & Mantes obtained a marriage license (1) on 13 September 1404; Date of Papal Dispensation for consanguinity. No issue. Margery le Despenser married (2) Roger Wentworth, Esq., son of John Wentworth, Esq. and Agnes Dornsfield, before 2 March 1423 at of Nettlestead, Suffolk, England; Married without royal license. They had 3 sons. Royal English Lineage #2 This line begins with Hugh the Younger (brother of Philip I), son of Sir Hug le Despenser (1261-1326). This is the 2nd half of the Wikipedia list. # Sir Hugh le Despenser (1261-1326) - Earl of Winchester, Constable of Devizes, Marlborough, Odiham, St. Briavel's, & Striguil Castles - See #6 above. # Sir Hugh le Despenser (1290-1326) - 2nd Lord le Despenser, Constable of Oldham Castle - Powerful boyfriend of King Edward II. He was born circa 1290 at of Hanley Castle, Worcestershire, England. He married Alianore de Clare, daughter of Sir Gilbert de Clare, 9th Earl of Clare, 7th Earl of Hertford, 3rd Earl of Gloucester and Joan Plantagenet, circa 14 June 1306 at Westminster, London, Middlesex, England; They had 5 sons (Sir Hugh, 3rd Lord le Despenser; Sir Edward; Sir Gilbert; John; & Philip) & 5 daughters (Isabel, wife of Sir Richard, 10th Earl of Arundel; Joan, a nun at Shaftesbury Abbey; Eleanor, a nun at Sempringham Priory; Margaret; a nun at Whaton Priory; & Elizabeth, wife of Sir Maurice, 4th Lord Berkeley, & of Sir Maurice Wythe). He died on 24 November 1326 at Hereford, Herefordshire, England; Hanged. # Sir Edward le Despenser (1315-1342) - born circa 1315 at of Eyworth, Bedfordshire, England. He married Anne de Ferrers, daughter of Sir William Ferrers, 1st Lord Ferrers of Groby and Margaret/Alice de Segrave, on 20 April 1335 at Groby in Ratby, Leicestershire, England; They had 5 sons (Sir Edward, 4th Lord le Despenser; Sir Thomas; Henry, Bishop of Norwich; Sir Hugh; & Gilbert). Sir Edward le Despenser died on 30 September 1342 at Battle of Morlaix, Morlaix, Finistère, Brittany, France. # Sir Edward le Despenser (1336-1375) - Lord Glamorgan & Morgannwg, 4th Lord le Despenser - was born circa 24 March 1336 at Essendine, Rutlandshire, England.11,5 He married Elizabeth de Burghersh, daughter of Sir Bartholomew de Burghersh, 4th Lord Burghersh, Justiciar of Chester, Steward & Constable of Wallingford & St. Valery and Cicely de Weyland, before 2 August 1354; They had 3 sons (Edward, Hugh, & Sir Thomas) and 4 daughters (Cecily; Elizabeth, wife of Sir John, 2nd Lord Arundel, & of Sir William, 3rd Lord Zouche; Anne, wife of Sir Hugh de Hastings, & of Sir Thomas, 4th Lord Morley; & Margaret, wife of Sir Robert Ferrers). Sir Edward le Despenser, Lord Glamorgan & Morgannwg, 4th Lord le Despenser left a will on 6 November 1375. He died on 11 November 1375 at Llanblethian, Glamorganshire, Wales; Buried at Tewkesbury Abbey, Gloucestershire. # Sir Thomas le Despenser (1373-1400) - 1st Earl Gloucester, 5th Lord Despenser, Constable of Gloucester & St. Briavel's Castle - was born on 22 September 1373; Age 2 in 1376.2,5 He married Constance Plantagenet, daughter of Sir Edmund 'of Langley' Plantagenet, 1st Duke of York and Isabel of Castile, circa 7 November 1379; They had 1 son (Richard) & 2 daughters (Elizabeth; & Isabel, wife of Sir Richard Beauchamp, Earl of Worcester, & of Sir Richard Beauchamp, Earl of Warwick). Sir Thomas le Despenser, 1st Earl Gloucester, 5th Lord Despenser, Constable of Gloucester & St. Briavel's Castle died on 13 January 1400 at Bristol, Gloucestershire, England, at age 26; Beheaded. Buried at Tewkesbury Abbey, Gloucestershire. # Isabel le Despenser (1400-1439) - born on 27 July 1400 at Cardiff, Glamorganshire, Wales; Born posthumously. She married Sir Richard de Beauchamp, on 27 July 1411 at Tewkesbury, Gloucestershire, England; They had only 1 daughter, Elizabeth, wife of Sir Edward Neville. They had 1 son (Henry, Earl & Duke of Warwick) and 1 daughter (Anne, wife of Sir Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick & Salisbury). Isabel le Despenser died on 27 December 1439 at Friars Minoresses, London, Middlesex, England, at age 39; Buried at Tewkesbury Abbey, Gloucestershire. Her estate was probated on 4 February 1440. References * Le Despenser Family - Wikipedia * Royal & Titled Ancestors - English Genealogies Major Descendant Families * Sidney Knowlton Family Ancestry - Mormon Pioneers Category:Ahnentafels